Route 4 (New York City Subway)
::This article is about the current service. For the former 4 service, see N (New York City Subway service). The 4 Lexington Avenue Express is a service of the New York City Subway. It is colored green on station signs and the NYC Subway map, since it uses the IRT Lexington Avenue Line through . Trains of the service operate at all times from Woodlawn station in , to Utica Avenue in . Trains run local in the Bronx and express in Manhattan and Brooklyn except late nights, when they run local along the entire service route, which extends to New Lots Avenue since the does not run at that time. During rush hours in the peak direction, trains skip 138th Street-Grand Concourse and some also run to New Lots Avenue. The is the official train of the New York Yankees since it serves Yankee Stadium at 161st Street–Yankee Stadium station. Several R62 and R142 cars running on this line were decorated with the team's logos and colors during World Series. The outer wall of the stadium has a large gap where passengers and stadium fans can see each other as the train passes. Service history On June 2, 1917, shuttles began operating between 149th Street–Grand Concourse and Kingsbridge Road in advance of through Lexington service. On April 15, 1918, service was extended to Woodlawn. On July 17, 1918, the Lexington Avenue Line was extended beyond 42nd Street–Grand Central and into the Bronx. At this time, trains began operating to Atlantic Avenue. On November 4, 1925, service was extended to Utica Avenue during rush hours. Two years later, this was expanded to weekdays. In 1928, midday service was extended from South Ferry to Utica Avenue. These two stations, as well as Atlantic Avenue, were the various terminals used over the decades. On December 20, 1946, late night service began running to New Lots Avenue. On December 15, 1950, rush hour trains began operating to Flatbush Avenue on the IRT Nostrand Avenue Line. This service was discontinued less than two years later. Beginning on April 8, 1960, nearly all morning rush-hour and late night trains ran to Flatbush Avenue, and evening rush-hour trains alternated between Flatbush Avenue and Utica Avenue. On July 10, 1983, all trains began to run to Utica Avenue (except during middays, when they terminated at Atlantic Avenue); during late nights and early Sunday, trains were extended to New Lots Avenue as an all-local route. On January 8, 1988, midday trains were extended to Utica Avenue as well. Route The following table shows the lines used by Route 4 service, with shaded boxes indicating the route at the specified times: Note: Some northbound rush-hour trains operate express on the IRT Jerome Avenue Line between 167th Street and Burnside Avenue. } (42nd Street Shuttle) | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |33rd Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |28th Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |23rd Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |14th Street – Union Square | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Astor Place | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Bleecker Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Spring Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Canal Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Brooklyn Bridge – City Hall | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Fulton Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Wall Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Bowling Green | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Borough Hall | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Nevins Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Atlantic Avenue – Barclays Center | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Bergen Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Grand Army Plaza | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Eastern Parkway – Brooklyn Museum | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Franklin Avenue | | (Franklin Avenue Shuttle) | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Nostrand Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Kingston Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center colspan=2| |Crown Heights – Utica Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |Sutter Avenue – Rutland Road | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |Saratoga Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |Rockaway Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |Junius Street | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |Pennsylvania Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |Van Siclen Avenue | | | |- |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center | |New Lots Avenue | | | |} References *Line By Line History External links *MTA NYC Transit - 4 Lexington Avenue Express *